Jade
by Star Keziah
Summary: Purely smut. Sora is drawn to Riku's eyes.


Sora loved Riku's eyes.

There were so many things Sora loved about him- the way his silver hair ruffled in the wind; his strong hands; his long, feminine eyelashes, lowered whenever he was embarrassed. He loved the way his voice would take on a smooth tone when he would speak seriously.

But most of all, Sora loved his eyes. They fluctuated in color depending on Riku's mood; sometimes a crystal clear green, almost seeming to sparkle in the sunlight; other times dark and murky; and occasionally, when Riku was upset or angry, they would flash with a hidden light. Sometimes Sora would almost feel like he was falling into them, into Riku's serious, quiet gaze.

It was his eyes, Sora mused later, that were the cause of all of this.

They had been in their secret cave, leaning against the wall and talking about various things- the weather, their friends, what they were going to do the next day or the day after. Little things. Trivial, and yet Sora prized these moments above all others, because it was only then that Riku was his, and his alone.

Their conversation came to a lull, and they sat there in silence for a while, just taking in the calm atmosphere. Sora stretched out his legs, and Riku shifted his position. Glancing over, Sora opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

Riku looked at Sora.

Sora closed his eyes.

Neither of them said anything.

At length, Sora opened his eyes and looked at Riku again, and was surprised to see Riku still watching him. Riku, upon making eye contact, flushed a little and looked away. Sora's lips moved a little, and he made a small sound.

Riku glanced back and asked if he'd said anything.

Sora couldn't reply; he was already lost. The look in Riku's eyes when their gazes had met... was one he'd never seen before. Was one he'd only hoped subconsciously to see. Slowly, so slowly, he reached out to touch Riku's cheek. Riku's eyes widened and he flinched a little. "Sora?"

Sora's tongue flicked out and wet his lips. Riku reddened even more, but didn't look away.

That was what Sora wanted.

For Riku to look only at him.

Sora moved his hand to Riku's shoulder, and then to his hair. Fingers stroking his silver locks, Sora's eyes glazed over and his mouth moved again. Riku's hand came up to touch Sora's face, and suddenly the distance between them was far too close, and-

And then Riku was _kissing_ him, hard enough to bruise, with years of pent-up emotion passing between them all at once. Sora's fingers tightened to grasp Riku's hair; Riku touched Sora's shoulders and neck, and suddenly his hands were everywhere, caressing Sora in places he hadn't even known existed. Sora suddenly felt weak, overcome with feelings and emotions and sensations; they fell to the cave floor, Riku on top of Sora, hands roaming all over the younger boy's body. When Riku reached down to touch Sora's arousal, he gave a little cry and tightened his arms around Riku's neck. He didn't think his face could get any redder; it felt as though all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners, though he didn't know why. Riku began to rub him through his shorts, the soft cloth stimulating him even more, and he kissed Sora again and again, entwining their tongues.

Just when Sora thought he couldn't endure it any longer, Riku swiftly unzipped Sora's shorts and touched him directly. Sora arched his back and cried out as Riku took him in his mouth, swallowing him all the way. His mind had gone blank, and all he could think about were the sensations of Riku's tongue on him, the way his member was enveloped in a wet warmth. He began to move his hips, pushing himself even deeper into Riku's mouth; Riku coughed a little, but didn't stop.

Sora couldn't think.

He could only feel.

And when he came in Riku's mouth, tangling his fingers inextricably in Riku's hair and crying out sweetly, he'd never felt as strongly as this before.

He fell back onto the stone floor, panting and hot, and Riku came up to kiss Sora again, this time mingling the fluids between their mouths. Sora felt Riku's hard-on pressing against his thigh, and without thinking reached down. Riku jerked in surprise when Sora touched him, but didn't resist; he only shifted to make it easier for Sora to reach him. Sora reached into Riku's pants and began to stroke the other boy's arousal; it was hot, and all Sora could think about was that it was _so hard_. Riku pressed his face into Sora's shoulder, breath coming in short gasps as Sora moved his hand faster, fingering the tip. He felt Riku biting his lip, and kissed his forehead, moving his other hand under Riku's shirt. Riku flinched as Sora rubbed one nub, and Sora felt it harden under his fingers as Riku grew even harder in his hand. Sora murmured something, perhaps "I love you" or maybe simply Riku's name, and Riku gasped and trembled. His toes curled and went numb as he came, staining the front of Sora's shirt, and he collapsed on Sora's chest, breathless and exhausted.

They stayed like that for a while, regaining their breath, and Riku moved up to kiss Sora again. It was slower this time, and sweeter; Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders. When their lips finally parted, Sora looked Riku in the eyes, and saw that they were a shade of green he'd never seen before. His lips curved into a smile as he reached up to brush a lock of hair away from Riku's face.

Proof... that Riku was finally his.


End file.
